1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus including a fixation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrophotographic printer as one of image formation apparatuses transfers toner as a developer corresponding to a print image onto a sheet as a print medium, and fixes a toner image as the transferred developer image onto the sheet with heat and pressure of a fixation unit. In a conventional electrophotographic printer described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249763, a fixation unit includes a fixation roller and a pressure roller; and temperature detectors and fixation heaters for heating the fixation roller are disposed at their respective positions which are different from one another in the longitudinal direction. In addition, the fixation heaters are controlled independently of one another based on results of the detection of temperatures by the temperature detectors. This makes it possible to stabilize the temperature of the fixation unit in the longitudinal direction.